Of Demon and Man
by kikyohater92
Summary: Just a small, mostly insignificant piece that was born when I was listening to the song Of Wolf and Man by Metallica. Songfic. No pairing. One shot.


**Hey! I'm back, with a piece that's really different then my usual routine Inuyasha/Kagome fanfictions. Why? I don't know, I was just listening to the song 'Of Wolf and Man' by Metallica. **

**This is a small songfic that I would like to post, and I would like to add that I have changed one or two lyrics from the song in order to better fit this fanfiction. **

**Don't worry, this doesn't mean I won't be updating my other stories or writing anymore Inuyasha/Kagome. Because that pairing totally kicks ass. It's the only thing I write, besides a couple of Sesshomaru/Older Rin ones that I've popped out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, and probably never will.**

Of Wolf and Man

Inuyasha's footsteps quickened as he raced through the silent forest, rays of moonlight shining down on him through the canopy of leaves overhead, sending shadows to dance over his figure.

He was running. Running from the others so that he could release the pent up frustration roiling inside of him. The countless hours he spent attempting to subdue his inner self, at least long enough to grasp Tetsaiga's hilt to allow him some respite.

But not this time. This time, Tetsaiga lay leaning up against the tree trunk Inuyasha had been relaxing against just moments before, as he had watched his companions prepare themselves for sleep.

Completely oblivious to his inner turmoil.

_Off through the new day's mist I run_

_Out from the new day's mist I have come_

_I hunt_

_Therefore I am_

_Harvest the land_

_Taking of the fallen lamb_

His senses were alert to every sound, attuned to every movement of nature surrounding him, to the point where he no longer felt himself as one person in a particular place… but a presence everywhere.

The long, silver cascade of hair whipped behind him in the cold wind that rushed through it. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head that told him to return, to try and imprison his deepest instincts within himself once and for all.

His demon side was snarling its pleasure at being unrestrained for once in a very long time.

_Off through the new day's mist I run_

_Out from the new day's mist I have come_

_We shift_

_Pulsing with the earth_

_Company we keep_

_Roaming the land while you sleep_

The rustle of a leaf behind him, the steady trickle of water coming from a nearby stream, the night creatures calling to each other, he heard it all.

Rejoicing in the complete freedom that burst from inside of him, Inuyasha leaped into the sky, savoring the taste of the night air in his face, caressing his features softly.

All too soon gravity fulfilled its duty and brought him back to earth, but Inuyasha just took off once more in a flurry of cloth.

There was no feeling he could compare to this.

_Shape shiftNose to the wind_

_Shape shiftFeeling I've been_

_Move swiftAll senses clean_

_Earth's giftBack to the meaning of life_

The shrill inhuman cry of another demon caught his attention, and he lifted his head and released a howl in response.

The full moon shone brightly in the dark sky, and it ignited Inuyasha's racing demon blood further. He felt as if all the wilderness within him had burst forth, leaving behind this primal being.

_Bright is the moon high in starlight_

_Chill in the air cold as steel tonight_

_We shift_

_Call of the wild_

_Fear in your eyes_

_It's later than you realized_

If he could put words to this incredible feeling, it would have to be as if your mind was clear from all burdens, your heart lifted from all troubles, and nothing left except the bare instincts of nature.

The hunger rushed through his veins, pumped in his blood. He hungered for the consolidation of the night, and his body granted that wish, lunging itself into a full speed mode.

_  
Shape shiftNose to the wind_

_Shape shiftFeeling I've been_

_Move swiftAll sense clean_

_Earth's giftBack to the meaning of life_

His eyes bled crimson in from the corners to the irises. A turquoise pupil stood out in each of the pools of carnage.

The claws which had killed so many, slain dozens, some innocent and some not so much, lengthened to an ever more lethal point.

His fangs sharpened, sliding out over his bottom lip.

_I feel a change_

_Back to a better day_

_Hair stands on the back of my neck_

_In wildness is the preservation of the world_

All rational thought was swept from his mind. The conscience that had always cast a shadow over his life vanished in the red haze that had overcome him.

_So seek the demon in thyself_

Clawing his way out into the open, the demon's thoughts began to posses his mind. Images of complete separation from the cruel world around him flashed in his mind's eye, and it was enough to cause him to release his grip on reality, and fall into a world only imagined by him.

A world of total acceptance, no cares or worries taking their hold on him.

_Shape shiftNose to the wind_

_Shape shiftFeeling I've been_

_Move swiftAll senses clean_

_Earth's gift_

The transformation complete, irreversible for the time being. No sooner than when the sun would peek its way over the horizon, sending rays of light over the land, would he have to revert to his regular, scorned half demon state.

But for now, he embraced the true monster he really was.

_Back to the meaning of demon and man_

**What did you reviewers think? I thought it was okay, mostly focusing on Inuyasha's wild demon side. **

**I must stress this point: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. **

**The only reason I have to repeat this is because in my other one-shots so many people review asking me to update. It really kind of annoys me, so please don't.**

**Review always!  
**

**And read my other stories!**

**-kikyohater92-**


End file.
